


Ralphs Family

by Wowie_Lamo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Connor - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, F/M, Gardening, Gen, General, Humans, Jericho - Freeform, Markus - Freeform, North, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), detroit become human - Freeform, ralph - Freeform, ralph needs a hug, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowie_Lamo/pseuds/Wowie_Lamo
Summary: After the revolution, Detroit had become empty. Half abandoned by the humans that were afraid. Jericho took that to their advantage and started to scout out lost androids. Bringing them to the new Jericho. An empty building full of nothing but human memories.





	1. Ralph

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this yet. If anyone has any ideas on where this should go comment and let me know. This was just something I wrote when I was really bored so I don't have much of a plot yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised on 8/1/18

"Ralph doesn't want to remember."

The dark hours of Detroit, were finally ending. The androids, have won their freedom. The president ordered the military to stand down. The Vice President urged otherwise; but to his dismay, Madam President agreed with the heartfelt androids.

Markus was unsure of how long this peace would last. It had only been three days since the end of the revolution. Three days since he kissed North for the world to see. They saw the androids humanity. They saw that the androids were capable of the same emotions humans were; just in a different way. Through coding, instead of chemicals.

Markus had asked the androids to find any lone androids. One’s that were lost and needed a way of help. They brought in the tired; the broken, and the pained. The old rundown building they occupied was ginormous. It apparently used to be an old office building. Ten stories high and secluded by the slums of Detroit. 

No one ever went over there; it was perfect.

Perfect for refugee androids trying to find a purpose after the misuse from their masters. A community, that was theirs; and only theirs.

It was Markus’s turn to go out around Detroit. Much to North’s dismay.

“The military aren’t going to listen to the President if she doesn’t hear about it.” North Pleaded. 

“I’ll be fine North; there are others out there who need help. Much like you and I.”

She sighed, “Yes, I know that all too well,” North turned around and walked back into the abandoned building.

Markus took one last look up at the building before leaving.

The clouds were gray. Markus supposed that it fits the picture, dark times call for the dark weather right? 

Detroit was semi-evacuated. A small portion of the city had left in spite of the Android revolution.

Markus walked through the endless streets. Taking the back ones to not see any people. The grey pavement filled the parking lots of convenience stores and shops. The security gates half closed as if the people left in a rush.

The plants and pathways were starting to become untamed. The gardening androids had all left. The grass overgrown and the weeds unpicked. The automatic sprinklers went off every morning. In spite of the dew that formed from the cold weather.

The abandoned places, were becoming more prominent in this city. With people wanting to leave and go somewhere else. Moving to different cities with fewer androids.  
So they had plenty of places to search.

Markus approached a gated house. The dark atmosphere of the place was enough to keep anyone at bay. He crossed through a hole in the construction fence, put up to keep people out. The old wire sticking out from the post it had once been on. The metal was slowly turning into rust from the old use of it. Standing on its last legs.

The property was so worn down even Markus didn’t want to go inside. For fear of finding something horrid. He went inside anyways, with a good feeling that someone was staying there.  
As he approached the house only then could he see the age of the house. Built around the 2010s. The shingles falling off and the windows boarded up.

The door didn’t have a doorknob. In fact, it looked as though it was just about to fall off. He slowly pushed on the door to open it. 

The room was clean. Too clean for no one to be staying here. The fire was light inside the brick fireplace. Old couches lined the living room and the coffee table with a broken leg sat sitting on top of old books as a support.

The fire crackled as Markus walked around. The floorboards creaked with each step, Making all visitors known.

He approached the broken coffee table, delicately picking up a book that laid on top of it.

“Don’t touch that.”

Markus shot his head up at the voice. A figure appeared from the hallway. The soft glow of the fire illuminated his figure.

“Ralph doesn’t like strangers.” Markus noticed the knife in his hand. Fidgeting nervously with it.

He made eye contact with the android. His left eye gone. Broken by what he could only guess was a human. The android, Ralph, had blue slashes on his face, biocomponents and wires prominent in his face. Ralph’s blond hair was neat, unlike the rest of him. His clothes were torn and old. To old that if you pulled to hard they might just fall apart.

“I’m Markus.”

“Markus. Is Markus an android? Like Ralph?”

“Yes. I am. I’m here to find people like you.”

“Like Ralph?”

“Yes. Androids who need help. I am the leader of Jericho. An activist group, for android rights.” Markus replied proudly.

“What does Markus want with Ralph?” 

“If you want to come with me, we have biocomponents and shelter.”

“Will there be humans? With Ralph?”

“No. No human currently know our location.”

“Good. Ralph want’s family. Family,” He seemed to quiet and he spoke to himself. “Jericho? Ralph has heard of Jericho.”

“It’s your decision if you want to come or not. I’m not forcing you.”

He seemed to think. For a moment Markus could have sworn he laughed. “Ralph would like that.”

Markus nodded. The other androids LED glowed yellow as he processed the information.

“Are there any others with you?”

“No. No one with Ralph. Ralph had Kara and the little girl before. But they are gone. Safe. Ralph hopes the little girl is safe.”

“Would you like to go now?” Markus prompted.

“Ralph would like that.”

With the revolution came fear. And with fear people hid; hid from the androids they once used as slaves. Slaves for their own selfish deeds.


	2. Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I finally have a place this is going! I also got dragged into some personal things and was unable to come online and write. I hope you like this next chapter. I might also change the name of the story as a whole. Do any of you guys have any suggestions?

The walk was a slow one. They took the back alleyways to avoid any type of human contact. The dark and dank ridden alleys filled with rats and dirt felt like home to Ralph. He lived in that old run down house of the verge of collapsing; for almost a year now. The light that came in through the cracks of the windows in the day, showed the dust in the air. The small particles floated about. Without a care in the world. They weren't alive. But at the same time Ralph felt like they were.  
They moved just like him. Floating aimlessly through an abyss of life that even he couldn't explain.

One in a million; he felt like.

Markus shifted his weight throughout his feet. His proud posture told Ralph that he was no man to mess with. The dark brown coat he wore with pride, told stories that even Markus couldn't tell.

They passed a few humans along the way. Their scowling faces of unacceptance, and some of the worry. The humans didn’t understand. Why should they? 

Ralph walked timidly. Almost as if every human was going to attack at any given moment. He’s dealt with enough in his short life to feel that way. 

Markus was afraid to ask what happened to Ralph’s face. He decided that it was Ralph's story to tell on his own time.

They approached the building. Ralph took in the site of it. The old paint and broken windows. Graffiti on the walls.

“We just occupied this building about a week ago.” Markus reassured.

“Ralph doesn’t mind.” 

Markus knew Ralph didn’t care. But his programming kept telling him to reassure Ralph. Maybe because of his previous occupation as a caretaker that led him to this day. Taking care of androids, leading them to the freedom they know they deserve.

The androids were doing their best to fix up Jericho.  
No human knew where Jericho was. And no android planned to let them know.

"This is our home. We live here as a family."

Ralph was too focused on the opening door in front of him to hear Markus. Afraid that the person stepping out of the dank place was there to harm him.

"A new one? What's his name?" A redhead woman barked. Her beanie hunched back on her head like an old man in a chair. Her clothes told a lot about her character. A sense of, passion, for something in her life.

Markus eyed softened when he saw her, " Ralph. Ralph, this is North.”

“Ralph is pleased to meet North.”

“Hello Ralph.” North eyed Ralph up and down.

“Ralph, we have biocomponents that might match with your eye.”

“No. Ralph doesn’t need his eye to be fixed. Ralph is not broken.” 

North nodded and turned to walk inside the building, “Let me know if you change your mind.”

Markus walked inside with Ralph in tow. As Ralph looked around he could see people staring at him.

Why were they judging? Ralph wasn’t any different. The androids sat along the walls an on broken chairs and boxes. He could tell the place was being cleaned. Slowly but surely it would become a better place for the androids.

“Ralph.” 

Ralph looked towards Markus, a lost look on his face.

“Make yourself at home. You are welcome here. Remember that.” Markus gently put his hand on Ralph’s shoulder. 

Ralph flinched back harshly. His hands shook as he spoke, “Don’t touch Ralph. Ralph doesn’t like being touched.”

Markus nodded, “Okay. I’m sorry. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

Ralph nodded, “Ralph will do that. Yes.”

Markus turned and left. Ralph watched him walk over to the redheaded girl.

North.

Ralph saw in Markus’s eyes, the love he had for North. It had only been a few weeks but, Markus loved her.

And North loved Markus. Humans believed that androids were just machines. A creation without feeling. But yet, they were made to be able to contain such emotion? Were they not alive as the they thought they were?

Ralph wanted to be loved. He wanted a family. His original job was a gardener; taking care of the park plants and fauna. It was his job to be connected with nature. Unknowing to the humans that he had a form of attachment to them.

Attachments meant feelings. Ralph had too many feelings in his head all at once. It hurt him.

They hurt him. The humans tortured him until he couldn’t take it. He was driven to insanity.

“Hey.”

Ralph turned towards the voice. A blond man with blue eyes approached him. A kind smile laced on his lips,”My names Simon. I see you’re new here. What’s your name?”

Ralph breathed, “Ralph.”

He smiled sadly as Ralph fidgeted in his spot, “Come, sit with us.” 

He led Ralph over to a small chatting group of androids. A circle of chairs and boxes laid out were occupied by androids. The dirty and water damaged floor paired with the graffitied walls and broken ceiling lights.

They looked up and Simon spoke, “This is Ralph. He just arrived at Jericho.”

He had received a few Hellos and Hi’s and Simon sat. He motioned for Ralph to sit next to him.

Ralph slowly obeyed and sat on the creaking box. The wooden crate hard against his sensors.

“So,” A brown haired Traci spoke, “Where did you come from?”

Ralph tilted his head, “Ralph doesn’t remember. Ralph took care of the plants. Yes. Gardener, Ralph was.”

The more he thought the more he didn’t want to think. The looks he got from the humans as he did his daily job. He couldn’t understand. Why was he hated so much? Why did the humans want to get rid of their own creations?

Weren’t they happy that they had an android to do their dirty work? 

But at the same time, it all made sense to Ralph. He was a machine. And machines aren’t supposed to feel.

The group laughed as they carried on conversations. Ralph nodded along; not needing to speak, or to add in. He was perfectly content with listening. He was just happy that he had a family now. Just like him.


	3. Biocomponents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long pause between chapters! I'm going through some things at the moment which leaves me unable to have the motivation to write! Sorry, these chapters are so short. I'm working on making them longer. But that's sort of hard when you have no idea of where you want this story to go.

Ralph, had found himself a home throughout the past week, the calming chatter of the other androids, let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

Ralph was a gardening android, made to keep up the plants of Detroit.

He took joy in doing so. Obeying his original coding. Ralph had wandered outside the back of the building, finding old gardening beds. The old unwatered plants were dead. The leaves brown and crispy. With the flowers dry and wilted.

Ralph walked to the beds. His LED flashing red in anguish. He knew they couldn’t be saved. His hard drive was full of all known plant species. Their colors, what region they are native to, and how to care for them.

“Ralph can use you as fertilizer.” He smiled to himself as he started to pull the weeds from the planters.

He admired the small courtyard. The four garden beds adjacent to each other. With old broken benches barely standing up. Ralph was pretty sure if he sat on it, it would collapse.

This building hasn’t been used in years. The old technology told of a time where androids, were a new product of mankind. 

Ralph remembered when he used to work at the parks. Raking the leaves, and weeding the flower beds. It just had to change. Those kids just had to come and hurt Ralph. Ralph was hurt by humans.

“Ralph.” 

Markus’s voice interrupted Ralph’s thoughts. He watched as Markus walked over. Eyeing the now empty flower bed.

“Are you gardening?” Markus asked curiously.

“Ralph is a gardening android,” He shifted his weight, “Yes. Ralph likes plants. Friends.”

Markus smiled, watching and Ralph continued plucking the dead leaves and roots from the dirt. The crunching noise of the long-gone plants was the only thing you could hear. The light autumn breeze blew past them. Allowing the weeds to blow everywhere. 

Onto the old red brick ground.

“Oh,” Ralph mumbled, a bit disappointed.

“Do you need any help?”

Ralph shook his head at Markus, “Ralph is okay.”

“I notice that you don’t talk a lot. How long have you been by yourself.”

Ralph didn’t reply. Markus wasn’t sure if he knew that Markus was trying to make him talk, or if he just didn’t want to.

The yellow glow of Ralphs temple allowed Markus to analyze a small bit about him. He was thinking, he always seemed to be computing something. Markus had no idea what it was. This android was full of mysteries. And they have only just met the day before.

“How do you like it here?” Markus asked.

Ralph nodded harshly. Digging at the planter, “Ralph likes it here. Yes. No..No. Humans.”

Ralph seemed to have a hard time saying the word humans. Markus had to know something happened to him. A bad encounter with humans. That made him afraid. Afraid of even hearing about them. He assumed saying the word wasn’t any better.

“That’s great.” Markus didn’t know what to say. Ralph wasn’t a very talkable android. He assumed Ralph didn’t need to talk much in his original life. And trauma just carried that trait into now.

With Markus, it was different. He cared for a human. He considered Carl his father. He treated Markus like a son. He had a good life and he knew it. Only when the Leo incident happened had he realized how cruel the world was. How enabled they were. How they were slaves to mankind. A creation of humanity's fault.

“Markus? Are you out here?” North popped through the door. The scowl on her face told Markus otherwise about her mood. She wasn’t looking at him though. She was looking at Ralph, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Markus nodded as he walked over. Not anticipating what was to come.

“What is it?”

North sighed,” It’s the biocomponents. A whole cart of them is gone. Like they just completely disappeared.” She shook her head.

“How do they just disappear?”  
“No idea! What are we going to do Markus? We needed those parts.” She lightly held his hand. Placing her palm on his.

“We will find out who stole them. And what happened. Until then we will search for more parts. There’s an abandoned cyberlife warehouse about ten miles away. I spotted it a few days ago.”

“I understand but, I don’t think it’s safe to make that trip. Especially with all the extra humans that are starting to come around.” North’s pleading eyes hit Markus. He thought about. The repercussions of what could happen. How many they could lose. How many they have already lost.

“I don’t think we have a choice. Everything is going to be dangerous. This won’t be any different from what we already have done North.” North looked disappointed. She was. He couldn’t blame her. He saw her hate for humanity. He can see himself what they are capable of.

North nodded. Her LED switching rapidly from blue to yellow. Computing the information. Trying to cope with what is happening around them.

She bit her bottom lip, “I guess we don’t have a choice do we?”

“Not if we want to get those parts back.”


	4. Coding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon looked towards Ralph, sitting in the group, chatting along with everyone. The darkness only illuminated by the fires that they had lit, “Maybe, North has a point, Markus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter of Ralph's family. Hope you all enjoy! And if anyone has any suggestions for a story I should write next, comment!

Markus should have guessed that someone would have stolen their stuff eventually. They were all still securing their building, attempting to drive away anyone who meant them harm.

Later that night, Simon had approached him, worryingly he asked, “Markus. I know the parts are missing. North told me. What are we going to do about it?”

“Whatever we can at the moment. I don’t believe anyone here would have stolen the parts. They all need them as much as the other person.”

“Are you sure Markus? We don’t know some of these androids. They could be traitors for all we knew.” North had jumped into the conversation, determined to make a point.

Simon interjected, “I just don’t see that happening North.”

‘What about that new android. Ralph? The second he got here our stuff went missing Markus.” North sneered, in the direction of the others sitting in a circle around a fire.

“Ralph? He wouldn’t.”

“And how would you know,” She harshly whispered, “We barely met him yesterday! For all we know, he could be working with humans.”

Simon looked towards Ralph, sitting in the group, chatting along with everyone. The darkness only illuminated by the fires that they had lit, “Maybe, North has a point, Markus.”

“I’m not going to turn on my own. We have all had enough of that,” Markus turned to see the same, ”I’ll look into it, okay?”

The two others nodded. North seeming angry at the words Markus produced. Markus didn’t want to believe that there was even a possibility that another android could have done this to them.

He walked away from the group, and out of the building. He stared at the dark urban landscape of the city, the streetlights and waterfront in the distance. A place where their old ship used to be. 

The ship was sunk by humans, wanting revenge on the androids. A radical group found out where they were living. They snuck in, planting C4 bombs in the hull. Creating a huge gap to let water flow freely.

Many androids were lost in the explosion; some that have been there since the beginning of Jericho. That day was a nightmare for them all. They had lost their only home. The only place where they felt safe, was destroyed at their fingertips.

Now their new home was under threat. By an unknown adversary. And Markus was determined to find out just who exactly they were.

 

\------------------

 

Ralph had taken up gardening in the building. Everywhere you went there was bound to be a plant or two. He had told others that plants made the place feel like home, and it did. Not many of them knew what a home felt like, but those who did agree.

He had used almost anything he could find as a planter. Old tires, cups, bins, all full of dirt and luscious flowers. 

Ralph had only been there a week and already had a reputation. He didn’t mind. Then again he didn’t mind much no a days. His circuits were so fried that he didn’t know how to care. He supposed that it wasn’t that big of a problem.

Ralph was doing his daily business; gardening, cleaning, the usual; when North had approached him, asking him about biocomponents. He had answered truthfully, telling her what he knew. 

Of course, this wasn’t enough for her.

“I know you’re hiding something! Look at you! You’re a deviant and yet you are acting on your coding. Without a care to your own self. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the cause behind this!” She seethed with anger. Ralph didn’t understand why.

“Ralph doesn’t know. Ralph doesn’t like when people are angry. Why is North angry?”

“You little! Everything was fine until you came along,” North pushed him harshly, the small pot in his hands was dropped, cracking on the freshly swept floor, spreading dirt and seeds everywhere, “If you leave no one will notice.”

Ralph didn’t understand the anger towards him, “North just like humans. Humans hurt Ralph.”

North seemed to tense up even more at his words. She watched as he twitched with his head down. Ralph was staring at the broken ceramic on the ground. She kicked the pieces again, watching them fly across the room, ”If you’re going to do this shit then you might as well go back to being the Humans slave.” She turned and left the room, leaving Ralph shaking.  
He shook his head and stared at the pot pieces, “Succulents, Gone?” He let out a little laugh. One that was a little too creepy for his own liking, “Gone. Yes. Just like Ralph!” Even he didn’t understand what he was talking about. His rambling of random things.

Markus had come in. Waving his hand in front of Ralph’s face.

“Ralph? What happened?” Markus looked worried.

Ralph shook his head,” Ralph did not steal any biocomponents. Ralph doesn’t steal.” 

A sense of realization in Markus stiffened him. He clenched his fists. Making Ralph jump back slightly.

“Did North talk to you?”

“North wanted to know what happened to parts. Thought Ralph did it. Mad at Ralph for gardening.”

Markus shook his head once again, taking in what happened, “I’ll go talk to her Ralph, don’t worry. And don’t worry about gardening. It’s in your nature. You should do it if it makes you happy.” He let out a little smile before leaving Ralph alone in the room once again.

 

 

He found North outside, in the courtyard that Ralph was cleaning up.

“North.”

“You said you would take care of it. You didn’t. So I confronted him.” She turned her back to him.

“I was handling it.” He stepped forward.

“How? How exactly were you handling it! Whoever stole the parts is still out there.” She turned, waving her hands about as she talked. The setting sun lit her red hair, illuminating the courtyard.

“I was handling it. And going behind my back to confront someone is not the way to do it! I already had a conversation with him. There was no need for you to do that.”

North scoffed, “Sure, whatever,” She brushed past him as she walked inside, ”Come to talk to me when you find the person who did this.”

Markus sighed heavily, the sound of the door closing accompanied with the light winds and crunching of leaves allowed him to breathe. They had a lot ahead of them.


End file.
